Triskelion
by Pace1818
Summary: Danny Mahealani was oblivious to the supernatural world, embarrassingly so. He didn't appreciate getting kidnapped by a pack of Alphas. And he didn't appreciate not knowing about werewolves until one flashed their stupidly cool red eyes at him. But, most importantly he didn't appreciate being chased around by twins…ok, he might be lying... S3 off-canon


Summary: Danny Mahealani was oblivious to the supernatural world, painfully so. He didn't appreciate getting kidnapped by a pack of Alphas. And he didn't appreciate not knowing about werewolves until one flashed their stupidly cool red eyes at him. But, most importantly he didn't appreciate being chased around by twins…ok, he might be lying.

A/N: Honestly I have no idea how this even came to be. I'm just going with the flow. This obviously takes place in season 3, and from here and on everything will be off canon.

Pairing: Aiden/Danny/Ethan

Other pairings are to be announced...

* * *

Triskelion – past, present and future.

* * *

Taken

Danny Mahealani stood beside Scott McCall as they watched a very flustered Stiles Stilinski getting dragged to a more secluded area by the host of the party, Heather Lawrence, his childhood friend. "I hate parties," he mumbled to Scott. He wasn't bitter.

Scott snorted. "It's about freaking time," he said.

Danny shot him a dirty look. "Why did I allow you two idiots to drag me here against my will?"

"Because ever since Jackson left, you've been anti social. And we promised him that we'll look after you." Replied Scott as he chuckled.

Danny rolled his eyes at him. "And that's why you're such an amazing friend."

"And you're a shitty one." Scott says. The two then gave each other a sideway glance, and smiled.

Scott straightens up to his full height when someone from the lacrosse team waves him over. "I'll be back."

Danny just snorts as his friend leaves him by himself. He really loathed parties, but not as much as he loathed Jackson for leaving, for abandoning him. One would wonder why he was even best friends with the guy.

The hacker is halfway to the door when his pocket vibrates.

_**I spy with my little eyes an exotic creature**_

He scoffed as he read the text, sending a quick _**fuck you**_, just as he was close to the door; a hand encircled his wrist pulling him back. He froze. He was met by a devilish smile, his ex.

"Luke…what the hell?" Danny exclaimed in a flat tone. He mentally patted himself on the back.

"Just wanted to catch you before you left," he answered as he brought him closer.

The goalie looked around for Scott. He was nowhere to be found. Perfect. Danny mentally scolded himself, he knows he was going to regret this, but he needed to know.

"Where's your brother?" Danny questioned as his heart pounded.

"He's around," replied Luke as he looked around, never letting go of his wrist. "Besides, I knew you'd enjoy my company a lot more."

Danny clenched his jaw as he wrenched his wrist from his grasp. "Why…why do you always do this to me?" he harshly bit out.

Luke frowned, "Do what?"

Danny wanted to punch him. "Lead me on, reel me back in, play with my feelings! When we both know that you never gave a rats ass about me!" Danny quivered out. He could feel his vision burn. He hated himself.

"Danny–"

"Lucas." Danny cuts him off; from the corner of his eye he saw that a few partygoers were staring at them, too late to back down now. "Did you even love me?"

"Of course I did!"

"When someone gives himself or herself fully, only to have their boyfriend be with someone a day later," he swallowed. "That's not love…that's betrayal."

"Dan…I'm so sorry –"

"Save it!" Danny yelled as he walked away.

Danny slammed the door behind him; the cold air assaulted his body. He gasped. It was pretty chilly. He had just made it onto the sidewalk when a hand grabbed him by the wrist. Thinking that it was his Luke, he swiftly turned around without thinking, he raised his hand and slapped the intruder. Hard.

He gasped when he saw whom he had just slapped. It was Stiles.

"Shit! Nice slap," said Stiles as he held onto his burning cheek. He winced.

"Stiles!" Danny gasped out. "I am so s–"

"Thought it was Luke? Please like the idiot would have came after you, knowing your temper," said Stiles.

His comment made Danny chuckle. "Dammit. But, still I'm sorry."

Stiles grimaced as he massaged his blazing cheek. "No worries," he said. Then he got serious. "Have you seen Scott?"

Danny frowned. "With the lacrosse team," he replied. "Why?"

It's–" Stiles started to say, but a hot flash of pain at the back of his head stopped him. Before Stiles slipped into unconsciousness, he hears Danny's muffled screams and a scuffle.

* * *

A/N: So, thoughts? Should I continue?


End file.
